


The Apollo Avenger

by ElfInASock



Series: The Apollo Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Protective Percy Jackson, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfInASock/pseuds/ElfInASock
Summary: Y/N is a daughter of Apollo who happened to have been caught in a situation where she is forced to reveal her powers, a certain team can’t help but become suspicious and interested in the girl with healing powers and decides to track her to Long Island.Set after the Blood of Olympus and during the Battle of New York
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Reader, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Avengers Team & Reader, Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Percy Jackson & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Series: The Apollo Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. It Started with a Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any thing in this story that is familiar is not mine, all credits to the rightful owners

_What happened?_ Your vision was hazy and you felt a slight thumping in your head. The last thing you remember was being on a bus, realizing this you sat up and started to look around. _Oh no_. 

The bus you were on going to Long Island had crashed trying to go around a car that had run a red light, and was now just a hunk of metal that had overturned. The other passengers were in various states of injury, a lot that had critical injuries.

 _They probably wouldn’t survive if the ambulance even got here in time_. You bit your lip, looking around for anyone that could see you. You looked down and saw a large piece of shrapnel in your leg, you were losing a lot of blood so you had to act fast.

You took a deep breath and yanked it out, stifling a shout of pain and quickly waving your hands over the wound and concentrating. You observed as the wound started to close and looked around for your duffel bag. You stood up shakily and began limping towards some rubble where your bag had landed, fished out a little baggie of ambrosia and ate a piece. After restoring some of your energy and the wound had healed up more, you had set to work on the numerous unconscious passengers. 

After seeing no one around, you approached them one by one and tried the best you could to heal their injuries.

Being the daughter of Apollo does come in handy in these situations, although you might need to leave soon before anyone arrived to avoid any questions. You pull the hood over your face after deeming that they would all survive with the current state of their injuries, taking the duffel bag from where you'd left it, dusting it off, you walked down the road, turning every so few blocks and ended up in front of a restaurant that proclaimed to have the world’s best shawarma. 

“Just one shawarma please, and a sprite if you have it” the waitress nodded and left. You took out your phone, dialing the number you knew to heart.

“Hey, change of plans, could you pick me up?”

“Sure, is everything ok?” the deep voice coming through. 

“My bus just crashed, I had to use my powers. Might be better to keep a low profile if someone becomes suspicious” setting the phone on your neck to take a bite of the shawarma.

“(Y/n) are you okay? Are you hurt? Stay there, I’m on my way, text me the address” he says hanging up. 

You quickly text him the address and contemplate buying him a shawarma.

 _He’d be mad if he realized that I didn’t get him one, you would think he ate enough food at camp but no, he was pretty much always hungry_.

After gesturing to the waitress for one more, you leaned back and scrolled through your phone, courtesy of Super Sized Mcshizzle, while drinking the sprite. Before you knew it, the second shawarma had been plopped down on the table, and a message popped up on the phone saying he was outside. 

You paid for the food and headed out to see a Prius with hoof shaped prints on the hood, and a cheeky face smiling with his head out the window. 

“Y/n! Please tell me that’s mine” he says as you sit in the passenger seat.

“Yeah seaweed brain here” lobbing the shawarma into his open hands. “Annabeth didn’t come along?”

“Nope, she wanted to but Chiron had asked her earlier today to help train some of the new arrivals in hand to hand combat, she says hello” his answer muffled by the shawarma he was shoving into his face as he drove. “And how’s it been going for the two of you?”.

His eyes shift to yours “Good, really good, well the nightmares still happen but it's been getting easier, that thing you did last time you came really helped, Chiron’s been real understanding of the sharing cabins thing” you nod.

“So do you want to tell me what happened that I needed to pick you up?” you look down sheepishly “Well as I said over the phone, my bus crashed, when I came to a lot of the passengers were really injured, so I you know” 

“That could have been dangerou-” 

“I know Percy, I checked for witnesses, hopefully the Mist helped with the security cameras I had seen, and I was on my guard” You looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Ever since a few years ago, he was like a big brother to you and you knew he always worried about you and Annabeth, especially that you all had decided to go back to school for the year. 

“Fine, but when we get back to camp, you’re telling Chiron okay? I barely left the camp before he tried questioning me”

“Alright alright”.

The two of you rode in silence until you neared what would look like an abandoned gas station to some mortals, but in reality, it housed the vehicles that some of the older teens used to come to camp. Percy took your bag before you could even protest and the two of you slowly walked behind the garage and into the woods. 

“So, how was school this year?” 

“Pretty ok, thankfully there were only 2 monsters that came around and they were pretty easy to handle, as well compared to high school they were a walk in a park”

“Have you made any friends?” He looks at you, _was that worry in his eyes?_

“Well…”

“Y/n come on, it wouldn’t hurt to have some friends at school” You shifted uncomfortably and sensing the tension he changed the subject. 

“How is your mom?” At which you brightened, exclaiming excitedly “Well I'll have you know she has recently been seeing this guy she met at work, I’ve met him a couple of times and he seemed nice, how is Sally?”

“Oh I forgot to tell you, her and Paul had a daughter, her name is Estelle” He was grinning from ear to ear and you could only imagine how much more Percy would be protective of her. “She also sent some candy over when I told her you were coming to camp a few weeks ago, just one big bag of red candy, blue is better though” He nudged me knowing he could get a rise out of me about my candy tastes.

“Say what you will Jackson, you won’t find me defending you when someone takes a knack out of your weird blue food obsession” and he stuck his tongue out, real mature. 

Before you knew it, we were back in front of a big pine tree that used to house Thalia Grace. “Where is Thalia by the way?” 

“She stopped by for a while, but left pretty quickly, said she had some business with the Hunters” 

You stepped over the boundary, and here you were again. You would never stop remembering about the first time you were brought here and you were in awe of the rock climbing lava wall and couldn’t help but be excited about the time you would finally be able to try it. You took a deep breath in and the familiar smell of the strawberries wafted into your nose.

“Welcome home y/n” Percy slugs his arm around your shoulder and held a hand to the small of your back, softly pushing you towards the Big House “and now go tell Chiron what you’ve done” he says now laughing at your nervous face. 

* * *

“Sir I think you have to see this” Agent Maria Hill hands over a tablet, it showing the footage of the bus crash that happened just that morning. A (h/c) haired girl who was in the crash suddenly approached each of the passengers and before his eyes, their injuries seem to be healing, even all of the critical life threatening injuries. 

“And all of the passengers survived?” Nick Fury turns to Agent Hill, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes sir”

“Find me everything you can about her, and see if we can track where she is now, she has some questions to answer”


	2. The Thing in Fruit of the Loom underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury assembles the Avengers in the helicarrier and plan to extract the mysterious girl. They track her to Long Island but something stands in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I apologize if there was a mix-up with the tags and I have already corrected it. I'm still fairly new to posting on this site so I'm thankful for the corrections. Hope you all are staying safe in quarantine and hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

“I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase”

“Roger that” Agent Hill’s voice came through the walkie talkie. Loki had just taken the Tesseract along with Barton and this day was not turning out Nick Fury thought it would. 

“What do we do?” Agent Coulson now from the walkie talkie. 

“Agent Hill, did you find out information about the girl?”

“Yes Sir, I shall send the file for you right away”

He nods. “It’s time to call a meeting” on his face, a look of hope.

* * *

“This is out of line Director. You’re dealing with forces you can’t control” a member of the World Security Council exclaims through the monitor. 

This conversation droned on until finally…

“This war isn’t won by sentiment, Director”

“No, it’s won by soldiers, and I have just the people in mind” he replies. 

* * *

“We’re at lock sir”

“Good, let’s vanish” the helicarrier starts to rise and camouflages into the sky. 

Steve proceeds to hand Fury a couple of bills. 

“Let’s proceed, the Tesseract has been taken” a footage shows up on the screen, showing Loki and Barton escaping with the tesseract “we are currently sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet”

“That’s not gonna find them in time” Natasha cuts in from her position near a monitor showing the face of Clint Barton..

“You have to narrow the field, put spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I can create an algorithm based on the cluster recognition. Do I have somewhere to work?” Dr. Banner says, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. 

“Agent Romanoff will show you to your laboratory Dr. Banner, but first another matter” Nick Fury answers, before pulling up a separate screen showing the footage of the bus crash. 

“We’ve recently discovered a rather interesting person” the video plays, displaying the events of that day.

Tony Stark squints and steps closer to the screen “Are their injuries healing?”.

Nick Fury nods. 

“All we’ve found out about her so far is her name is y/n l/n, 15, goes to a school here in New York. Lives pretty much a normal life, even goes to a summer camp” Agent Hill says, standing up. 

“We tracked her movements to this restaurant..” footage of y/n from a street camera shows her entering the restaurant “...where she was later picked up by this guy” and the prius comes into view and speeds off. 

“Where are they now?” Steve crosses his arms. 

“They were last seen entering this road, no other security cameras and no known establishments along that road” Agent Hill pulls up the footage of the Camaro pulling up to a rather worn down looking road. 

“And what is it you want us to do exactly? Babysit?” Tony continues fidgeting with this thing in his hands. 

“No, you are to investigate and if deemed appropriate, extraction” Nick Fury looks at Tony from where he stood. 

“And if she and that other person is seen as a liability, they will be detained until we can be sure they won’t be a harm to others, especially now that we have something else to worry about” he continues. 

“What exactly is it that you want with her, Fury?” Steve stands up “I get that we're dealing with something..” he waved a hand towards the monitors "...that we aren't quite sure of how to handle yet"

“Sir, uh Mr. uh Captain America Sir” Coulson moves near the screen. “We think she may be able to help in the ongoing situation, with what we know about her powers and even unknown powers, it could be a big hand, especially that the Tesseract was taken, we need all the help we can get” 

“She’s a kid Fury” Steve resounds, a sadness in his eyes, no doubt remembering what that felt like and being thrusted into this. “She may be a kid, but I have what one can only call a feeling, she’s seen more than the video is letting on”.

After a few seconds “I’m not totally heartless Rogers, I don’t want to send her out into battle, but hopefully we can have all hands on deck wherever it is needed”.

The room is silent at this. 

“Mission is at 0700 hours tomorrow, you are taking one of the jets, take Romanoff and Stark with you”

Steve nods at this and leaves the room. 

Natasha stands and approaches Dr. Banner “Come on, you’re gonna love the laboratory Doc, we got all the toys” and the two disappear behind the doors. 

Nick Fury stands to look out the window. 

* * *

It’s the next morning, Captain America donning his blue red and white suit and matching shield, Black Widow in her tactical suit and Stark with his latest suit. They strap in and head for the coordinates given, there is silence a few minutes into them just flying with Natasha at the pilot’s seat, until…

“So what is our strategy exactly?” Tony sits behind them, feet up. “Kidnap the poor girl and she gets interrogated by moody and scary over here or Mr. Icicle going all caring”

“With all due respect Stark, what for sure we aren’t going to do is to insult them” Steve sighs, pinching his nose bridge “We’ll just talk to her, if they aren’t hostile, we explain the situation and if they’re willing to help, we bring them back to the helicarrier” He looks forward and they say nothing else throughout the trip. 

After a couple more minutes they are hovering over the road where the car was last seen and they look at the monitor. “Tell me again, they entered this road and weren’t seen again?” Tony peers at the monitor closely “There’s literally nothing here, they wouldn’t be able to hide here unless they headed for the woods”. 

“Not nothing” Natasha points to the monitor “it looks abandoned, but it is the only place for miles”

“Worth a shot,” Steve says, strapping his shield to his arm. The jet lands just a few meters from what looks like a gas station now that they are closer and they exit. Tony walks ahead and tries to pull at the door but it won’t give and frustrated enough, he blasts it open with his suit. 

“Don’t give me that look Captain” stepping through the debris. Much like what they saw on the outside, it looked the same on the inside, devoid of human life and no indication that anybody had been there. 

“What now?” Stark sounds unamused, Natasha on the other hand sees what seems like a makeshift trail behind the gas station. It’s barely noticeable, nobody would have seen it if they weren’t looking, fortunately enough, she was. 

“There might be something back here, guards up” as she heads deeper into the forest, with Steve behind her and hearing just a slight murmuring from Stark about him looking from above. 

Her gun is drawn and Steve takes a defensive pose holding the shield as they continue on forward. They continue walking until there is a sudden static in their comms.

_“Romanoff, Rogers there this thing heading your way, I can’t make out what it is, but it’s big and fast, I’m coming down”_

Soon enough, he lands beside them and they stand back to back. A loud roar echoes through the forest, their heads whip around and for only Captain America and Stark, in front of them towering them at over 7 feet tall, was what could only be described as a man but with the head of a bull. 

“What the-” and Tony is cut off by the big axe being swung at him. 

“What is that thing?” 

“I don’t know, but one thing for sure is that it’s trying to kill us”. 

“Stark, Rogers, what are you guys even looking at?” Natasha sounds genuinely confused. They both look at her bewilderedly, “You’re telling me you can’t see that 7 feet monstrosity that just tried to cut me in half ?”

“No, and what do you mean 7 feet?”

“Romanoff, stay back, get cover, you not being able to see this is dangerous, wait for my order” Steve rolls over a log, and flings the shield at the monster. It bounces off harmlessly and clatters to the ground. Tony is now in the air and blasting it but it doesn’t seem to be taking any damage.

“Romanoff, 10’o clock”

Natasha peeks from behind a tree and shoots at it. However it seems to just be getting annoyed. Steve approaches it from behind and tries stabbing it with a knife from Natasha, but it’s like its skin is some type of armor, aside from the what looks like fruit of the loom underwear the thing was wearing, the knife was just bouncing off. He climbs up the back of it, and punches its head. He is flung backward into a tree, dropping down to the ground, chest heaving and just a little blood dripping from his back. 

Tony flies into the air and continues his assault until it decides it's has enough and turns around to lift a large boulder and throws it like a shot put aimed right at Tony. He is hit and just barely makes it down without crashing.

“Any ideas Captain? It’s not taking any hits and I think we just made it angrier”

“No more than you Stark, retreat to the jet for now, we call in for backup and try to find out what the hell this thing is” Steve replies, sliding under the monster, just barely missing the axe swung at him, and grabs his shield. The three of them stand side by side, ready to run when suddenly…

“Need a hand?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos to show your support for the story!


	3. The Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and demigods finally meet. How will they react when they're exposed to a whole new world hidden from them all this time?

They look up to see a teen boy who could only be around 17 or 18, with black hair and blue green eyes. He jumps from the branch he was standing on, somehow latching on to one of the horns, swings around it causing it to dislodge the horn from its head and lands a few feet in front of them. 

“Get back! We need to-” Steve was cut off as the boy drew out a ball-pen that turned into a sword. 

_How was this even possible_? Steve’s mind was reeling from what he was seeing in front of him. All of a sudden, while the thing was distracted, a girl appeared out of nowhere from behind, holding a small dagger in one hand and a baseball cap in the other. 

“Do you want to get yourselves killed? It’s impossible to make a scratch on that thing’s behind!” Tony shouted, ready to leap back into action. 

The two teens paid no mind to him, and it almost seemed like they were communicating telepathically, as the boy continued to lure the thing’s focus on him, _was he insulting it?_ Steve heard words of ground beef?

The girl leapt up the thing’s back, digging the small dagger into the back of its neck, a gold liquid dripping down. 

It’s roar once again echoed through the forest, she leapt back down as the thing staggered around, the boy then charged at it, stabbing it with the pen/sword. The thing then disintegrated into dust swept away by the wind before the trio’s eyes, the dagger clattering to the ground. 

Steve was standing there in awe at the two teenagers that easily took down a 7 foot monstrosity. 

Grinning the boy picked it up and handed it over to the girl and holding up the horn like a giddy child “Look, I have a set now”

“Seaweed brain, while I would say it would make a nice mantelpiece to have a complete set, it was completely unnecessary and he could have swatted you out of the air if he was paying just a little bit more attention”

“Well he wasn’t, could you believe it was still wearing that fruit of the loom underwear?” He was holding his sides now, trying to contain his laughter. The girl was sporting a small grin, but her face turned stern and turned towards the trio. It seems the boy was just remembering they were there and turned towards them. Capping the sword he took a step forward, at the same time shielding the girl with his body. _Were they together_?

“What brings you to this part of the woods? It’s dangerous walking out here, with the bears and all” gesturing to the empty space where it had disintegrated. 

“What are you talking about? We all just clearly saw a-a-a- combination of a very well built man and a very hideous bull, with poor fashion taste” Tony lifts his arm, the suit preparing its blasters. 

“You mean you could see what it is?” the girl, inspecting at the arm raised, looking more interested than threatened by it. 

“Of course we could see it, well except for one of us. What even was that thing?” Steve straps the shield back on his arm while holding his defensive stance. 

The two teens look at each other. 

“Talk!” the blaster ready. 

The girl raises an eyebrow “If you have to know, and if you haven’t figured it out yet, that was the Minotaur”

“You mean from Greek mythology? Yeah sure because those things are actually real. And even if it was the Minotaur, I'd like to know why a member of my my team couldn’t see it” 

“Stark, let them talk” 

It was the boy who spoke this time “It was the Minotaur, you can take that or leave it. As for i’m guessing her...” nodding to Natasha “...not being able to see it, there are some mortals who can see through the mist, it’s rare but it does happen. That seems to be the case for the two of you. Those who can’t see through the mist, their mind makes up the blank, she probably saw a tall normal man with an axe or a large animal in its place”

Steve looks at Natasha for confirmation and she nods. 

“Now, it’s our turn to ask the questions” the girl swatting the arm of the guy to let her take a step closer “What were you doing here? There shouldn’t be a reason for you to have to go this deep in the woods, the nearest establishment is miles away, and most importantly, you’re here with weapons” eyeing the blaster still pointed at the two of them. 

Steve puts an arm out, pushing down on Tony’s arm, while Tony glares at him and huffs. 

“We were looking for someone, it’s only just registered now, but you were with her” he nods to the boy “You picked her up at the shawarma restaurant”. 

The boy’s expression turned into one that was just blood curdling.

“What do you want with y/n?” 

His eyes hard and his voice deeper with a slight growl. 

Steve holds up his hands “We just wanted to talk, we saw some of her powers during the bus crash, we tracked her here”.

“And what do you plan to do if in fact she is here?”

“Again, we’re just here to talk”.

The two teens look at each other again, and turn back to them. “Stay here”. 

They turned around without another word and walked deeper into the woods. 

“I’ll follow them”

“Natasha don’t, Tony get back down here”

“Come on Rogers, this could be a trap and we’re going to be sitting ducks”

“Just, trust them will you? Get down before I fling this at you”

Tony grumbled landing next to Steve and sitting down on a rock. Natasha leaned on a tree and was observing her knife. 

It was a couple of minutes before they returned, but this time, there was someone with them. 

Tony readied his blasters again and Steve just sighed, stepping forward to greet the newcomer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw…

“Hello, my name is Chiron, I understand you are looking for y/n?”

In front of Steve, stood a half man, half horse. 

“Uh, with all due respect sir, you are a-, uh a-”

“A centaur” he replies with kind eyes, although it does not hide the quiver of arrows and bow strapped along his chest almost threatening him menacingly. 

“A centaur, yes, we were looking for y/n, we think her powers could be of help to us”

“For what exactly?” 

“A battle” it was Natasha who spoke this time “We cannot disclose all the information but all you need to know is the world is in danger”

They didn’t miss the facepalm of the boy and the girl who nudged him with her elbow. 

“Hmm, that won’t be the first time”

_The first time?_

“I think we will need to talk about this more, but first will you please accompany me” 

Chiron turned and along with the two teens, headed in the same direction they came from. 

Steve pointed with his head and after sharing a look _guards up_ , they followed them deeper into the woods. 

They walked for another 10 minutes and suddenly stopped. In front of them was a big pine tree, and Chiron turned to look at them “If you would mind, would you please try to cross?”

“Cross what?” Tony looking around “The pine tree”

They looked at him weirdly, _cross a pine tree?_

Tony stepped forward up to the tree, turned to look at Chiron who only smiled, and placed his foot forward. Before he could pass the pine tree, he stumbled back. He raised his hand and it seemed like there was an invisible wall that wouldn’t budge. Chiron looked at the remaining two and gestured to the tree. 

Natasha was next, and the same with Tony, she couldn’t go past the tree. Lastly, Steve, squared up his shoulders and stepped up. He raised a hand and pushed forward, unfortunately, it seems the wall was still there. 

Chiron nodded. “I see, I had to see if something was possible, it seems we may have to continue this conversation somewhere else. If the three of you can meet us at the diner at the road before entering the road where I assume you found the gas station..” they nodded “Yes, do meet us there and we will talk” they then disappear going through the invisible wall. 

Steve turned to Tony and Natasha “You heard the man”

“More like horse” Natasha hit the back of Tony’s head for that comment. 

* * *

“Chiron are we really going to let them meet y/n?” Chiron looks at Percy while taking off his quiver of arrows and bow and sets it aside. 

“Yes, Percy would you please call her and let her know” Percy nodded reluctantly and left. Chiron turned to Annabeth.

“It seems they mean well, and if it is as they say it is and the world is somehow in trouble again, we can offer our help”

They turn to see Percy and y/n, who was for some reason covered in mud. 

“Do I dare ask?” Annabeth gives a smile while handing y/n a towel. 

“The Stolls and Leo, I think that says enough” Annbeth smiled and nodded. 

“Y/n, I’m sure Percy has explained the gist of what happened?”

“Uh yes, but are you sure about this Chiron, I am sorry that I was seen” you say, looking down at the floor ashamedly. Your converse shoes were caked in the mud as well, the red color no longer seen. 

“My child it’s quite alright, now we must go before they decide to try and get in here by force wondering where we are, yes?” 

“Percy, Annabeth, you’ll come to?” 

He ruffled your hair “Of course we will, come on, I might even let you drive”

* * *

Steve was sitting in a booth in the diner, Natasha in the booth behind him, and Tony at one of the stools near the counter nursing a coffee. They were lucky there were practically no customers or else they would be getting weird looks for how they were dressed. 

He was thinking about how to explain it in a way that they would want to help. He had to admit, the fighting skills of the two were something to be admired, especially at their age. _Did they have powers as well_?

Before he could decide, the bell to the door of the diner rang, the two teens stepped in, taking the booth to the right of Steve, next Chiron entered, who now was in a wheelchair, he guessed this is how he looks when there are other people around and lastly. 

Y/N looking just like the picture on her file, (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes. She slid into the both, facing him and Chiron positioned himself just at the edge of the table. She looked at him in worry “I understand you’re looking for me”. 


	4. The Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally meet y/n in person, they agree to talk about her helping them out. The world they once knew has now been changed when they are introduced to the demigods, and y/n has a decision to make as to whether to leave the highest level peace and quiet that could be attained at camp, or leave to go help the avengers.

You sit in the booth across from the man you assumed was the one in charge in talking to you. He had kind eyes, and very calming energy. _Focus Y/N._

“I understand you’re looking for me”

You fidget with the denim jacket covering your camp half blood shirt. He hasn’t said anything yet, he was just looking at you. _Am I supposed to say something else? Are they here to capture me? Did they think I was going to be a problem in the future? Why won’t he just say something?_

“Sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm Steve Rogers” and a hand comes into your field of vision. 

You take it slowly “Y/n” and he smiles at you. 

“Hi Y/n, we just have some questions. Particularly about the incident earlier this week, the day of your bus crash”. He slides a tablet across the table to you, and it plays the footage of you healing the passengers. It wasn’t that evident, any normal person going through this footage would have probably just dismissed it, these people must have known what to look for. 

“What about it?” you push the tablet back. 

“Can you tell us about that day?”

“I don’t know what you want to hear, I was on the bus, we crashed, when I came to, I checked up on the passengers and left” I thank the waitress as she puts a sprite down in front of me. _No doubt Percy or Annabeth thought to order me one_. 

“Why did you leave so suddenly?” 

“I didn’t want people asking too much questions, I know me staying around would have raised a lot of questions and I had no interest in worrying my mother if she finds out I was in a bus crash” you fidget with the straw in the glass. 

He doesn’t say anything for a while. Then “At first, I couldn’t quite see what you were doing, if you really where healing them or the passengers were just in a better state than i thought that they were all able to survive”

You don’t see it but he observes that you look visibly relieved when you hear everyone survived. 

“But judging from the events that happened today, with the, Minotaur?” he leans forward “I am almost 100% sure that you did heal those people, i'm just not sure how”

You visibly stiffen at this. You look to Chiron, hands folded on the table and he nods. 

“I did heal those people, is that all you wanted to ask?” I cross my arms. 

He smiles “Know we don’t mean you any harm, we just want to ask some questions, and hopefully if you trust us enough, we would like to ask for your help”. 

You stay silent at this. _Ask for your help? Why would they need your help?_

“Fine, go ahead” I lean back, staring at him from across the booth. 

“Well first, what exactly are you guys? He..” he nods at Percy “... explained something about the mist? And how only some mortals can see through it, he says like he isn’t mortal himself”

I nod “You know the Minotaur yes? From Greek mythology?”

He nods at this “Well basically, those are all real” his eyebrow raises at this “How come we’ve never seen them before, wouldn’t there be more sightings or attacks?” 

“This is where the Mist comes in, usually the majority of monsters can blend in with everyday people, and they rarely attack mortals, i’m guessing you guys were a special case, the Minotaur is known to roam around that area of the woods, the last time it was alive, it was also killed around there, I wouldn’t put it past it to have been tempted by you guys” 

You could see the faint outline of a girl with red hair behind him, she was probably part of his team. 

“Okay so, if all of these are real… where do you fit in all of this?” 

“You know the story of Hercules right? And you know how he was a demigod? Had one godly parent, one mortal parent” 

He nods, and you can see the gears turning in his head. His eyes widen when it finally registers. 

He coughs “So uh, you are a demigod?” You nod “Are they…?” You don’t have to look to know he was pertaining to Percy and Annabeth “Yes, we all have different godly parents”  
  


“Okay, so how does this relate to the bus crash? Your healing powers?” It seems as another member of his team was impatient as he slides down the booth next to Steve and nods to me “Name’s Tony Stark”

You had to stifle a laugh as you see Steve sigh. You couldn't gauge them enough to know if they were a new team or had known each other long enough that Steve was tired of him. “Well, I’m a daughter of Apollo, the god of the sun, light, healing, disease, plague, music, and art among others” now both of them have their eyebrows raised. 

You sip at your drink while they stay silent “Take your time”. 

Tony looks at the two at the booth next to you “And them?” 

  
“Percy is a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom” 

“Do all of you have powers?” 

“It depends, majority do in some way or another, but it’s still normal to not have any powers, they excel in their own fields. Like Annabeth over there, aside from being an awesome combat fighter, she’s our best battle strategist”

You look down again, what were they going to do now that they knew?

“So, you mentioned asking for my help, for what exactly?” 

Steve looks up at this “Ah yes, the short story is, something powerful was stolen recently, the person who took it, he doesn’t seem like he is from here, after seeing your video, the director of our organization thought that you could be a helping hand. We believe he’s going to use the stolen item as a weapon, possibly calling forces not from this world here to Earth”

_That was a lot of information, but definitely not unexpected, you’ve gone through worse_. 

“...and what if I refuse?” I look at Steve, for some reason, I already didn’t want to disappoint him. But it was going to be hard going back to battle after everything that had happened. 

“We won’t hold it against you, however if some time in the future, that you were to be considered a harm to others, we would be forced to detain you” the lady spoke up, standing up to lean against your booth. _She was frightening, I’m only glad Steve was the one talking to you prior to this_. You gulp. 

I hear a clatter, and turn to my left to see Annabeth on her feet, her usually calm eyes, turning into a stormy gray, arms shaking. Percy was now standing as well and holding on to the small of her back. 

“And what exactly do you mean by detain? You’re going to take her from us and what. keep her hidden away in case you think she turns evil?” the anger was evident in her voice. 

Chiron who has been quiet this entire time, holds a hand out to Annabeth “While, I should hope that it will never have to come to that, nor with the reason that y/n here intends to harm anyone” he looks pointedly at Steve “What would helping you entail exactly?”

You see from the corner in your eye that Percy leads Annabeth back to the booth to sit and is wrapping an arm around her tightly. 

Steve looks sympathetically at the two before turning to you and Chiron. “First, y/n would live with the rest of the team, knowing what we know of her powers, she will be a great hand especially in healing the injuries of both the team and civilians, be rest assured that we will try everything we can to keep her out of the battle itself” at this you look up. 

“Why?”

He looks at you confused. “Why what y/n?”

“Why can’t I be in the battle?” They look shocked at this, I feel Chiron’s hand on my arm, ignoring it for now. 

“I- I didn’t think you wanted to y/n, you’re only 15, we ourselves want to keep you out of this as much as possible” Steve says, his eyes going soft. 

I just sit there silent, not knowing how to respond to that. You were taught growing up that you had to join the fight, that you were trained for this. You knew it broke Chiron’s heart knowing that kids had to go out there battling monsters.

“Do I have to answer now?” You look at Steve, hands all clammy. 

“No, take all the time you need y/n, this is my number, once you decide, give me a call. If you’re in, I’ll pick you up and give you a ride to headquarters”.

You nod and finger the piece of paper pushed across the table. 

The girl is the first to leave, next is Tony before Steve gives you one last smile before heading out of the diner. 

You look at Chiron, there was a look in his eyes you couldn’t quite describe. He looks at you and starts to wheel out of his position. 

“Come, we will talk back at camp” you stand and walk behind Percy and Annabeth exiting the diner. 

* * *

The four of you were back at the Big House, seated around the Chiron’s position near the fireplace, now displaying the complete set of horns from the Minotaur. 

“Y/n” you turn to look at Chiron

“Do you really want to do this? You know I won’t stop you if you do choose to help them…” he smiles at this “...but that doesn’t mean I won’t be worried about you”

“I’m not entirely sure yet, I won’t lie when I say I don’t miss it, but everything is still fresh” you look down, remembering everything that has happened. 

“Whatever you decide y/n, know we’re here for you, yeah?” Percy says from my left. 

“Yeah, just give me till the end of the day, I’ll have an answer by then, I think” Chiron nods, and you stand to leave. 

The rest of the day saw you training in sword combat, trying a get a new record on the rock wall, having dinner with the rest of your cabin and now you were at the beach. 

You may have been the daughter of Apollo, but you still found the sounds of the waves very calming, it was one of your favorite spots at camp. 

You felt someone sit next to you, and you knew it was Percy. 

The both of you just sat there quietly and you leaned against him. “Do you think it would be a mistake going out there again?”

“No” he replies “knowing you, you would feel guilty that you turned down the chance to help some people, as for the fighting part, you can take care of yourself there’s no doubt about that, it’s just whether you think you’re ready”

“Y/n, if you really want to do this, we’d support you, and we’d lend you all the help we can give if you want it”.

You nod and you just look out at the sea. You slowly take out your phone and punch in the number on the paper that was crumpled in your pocket the whole day. 

You press it to your ear, it rings for a few seconds before a male voice comes through.

“Hello?”

“Steve? It’s y/n”

“Y/n hey, what is it?”

You look at Percy and he gives you an encouraging smile, you give a small smile back “I’m in”.


	5. Mr. Reindeer In A Cape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is brought to the Helicarrier, but before they could get comfortable, Loki has been found and the team is sent to capture him.

You can’t help but bounce your leg nervously as you sit in the back of the jet. You know that before you left, the three of you had prayed to Zeus asking for safe passage, you just hoped he was in a good mood today and wouldn’t smite the jet out of the sky. 

After you had called Steve the other day, he told you he would be back by the gas station in 2 days time to pick you up and bring you to their headquarters. You got on the jet and set for headquarters after you introduced Percy and Annabeth and told Steve they would be accompanying you. You remember the conversation you had with Chiron in the morning after you decided.

* * *

_“Chiron, I called Steve”_

_He looked up from his card game and smiled. He gestured to the seat beside him and resumed his game_ . _“Will you stop me?” you fidget with the ring on your finger, it held the Apollo cabin symbol._

_He was silent for a while until he faced me “Not at all, I know that you feel the need to do this, so I won’t stop you…” he paused “...and I know you’re not the type to make your decisions rashly, so I can at least be comforted that you’ve thought this through”_

_“However…” you tense._

_“...it would be bring me even more comfort if you brought somebody else with you, this is not because I don’t trust you but I don’t want to think that you would be alone”_

_You smile and stand to hug him, the comforting smell that he somehow has calming you. “Thank you Chiron, I was meaning to ask” you rub the back of your head sheepishly “I don’t think I could have done it alone as well”_

_He smiles once more, gesturing to the table in front of him “Now, I must return to my card game, do say goodbye before you leave”_

_And with that you set around the camp, thinking about who you should ask with you._

_I wonder, how about Leo? But when I asked him, he said he was sorry but that he was pretty busy with renovations and inventions for the camp._

_Grover maybe? But you knew that he was enjoying his time with Juniper and you didn’t want to ruin that._

_This continued for everyone you could think of. Most importantly you were avoiding asking Percy and Annabeth. After the events with Gaia, you wanted them to relax and be with each other, you couldn’t bear being the reason that they would go back to the front lines._

_This ended up with you still contemplating on who to ask while you were sitting in front of the campfire while the others were singing and dancing._

_All of a sudden, someone nudged you._

_“Hey, I saw you talking to Chiron today, how’d it go?” there stood Annabeth, she sat down on the log next to you, holding a blue coke? I’m guessing for Percy._

_“Great, uh I leave tomorrow” I look back at the embers rising from the fire. “You know I heard from a little repair boy that you’ve been asking people to go with you”_

_Crap._

_“Why didn’t you ask me and Percy?” You bet if you looked at her right now, she would look hurt so you stared straight ahead._

_“I..” I gulp “I didn’t want you guys to get involved, you deserve some relaxation after all you’ve guys done”_

_Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around you. You blink, not noticing the small tears that have formed. “And what would we do without you gone? We’d probably hunt you down if we knew you were alone” and there on your other side was a big mop of black hair._

_“y/n, it’s okay, as much as relaxation is nice, this is what we do, and we can’t let you do this alone” he ruffled your hair._

_“You’re like a sister to me y/n, I’ve got your back, not to mention I don’t think I would survive knowing you were out there with the big bad guys and all you have for company is a guy with a giant frisbee”_

_You laugh as you remember them telling the story of what happened the day they found Steve and the others in the woods against the Minotaur._

_“We’re coming and that’s final, besides, I don’t trust you with too many dudes around” his eyes harden. You snicker as you remember all the guys at camp being scared to approach you because of how protective Percy was._

_"_ _Percy, judging from who we saw the other day, I don't think there's anyone my age there anyway" He smiled nodding at this "Still, we got your back"_

_The three of you just sat there, enjoying the last night of relaxation you would have in a long time._

* * *

And that was how they ended up beside you on the jet, with Annabeth catching a bit more sleep with her head leaning on Percy’s shoulder. He on the other hand, was just looking at her like she would suddenly disappear if he looked away, even just for a second. 

You stand up and walk to join Steve in the cockpit, plopping down in the seat next to him. He glances at you for a second then continues staring ahead. 

You’re not quite sure how to start a conversation, and in all of your great ideas, this was the best. 

“So, is there a story behind the frisbee?” He looks startled at first then lets out a chuckle. 

“It was something familiar from before, I guess I never got used to using guns to kill, but if needed I would, otherwise, I use the frisbee” He smiles at you, turning back ahead to pilot the jet. 

You nod “I’m impressed you guys even held up against the Minotaur, though you guys were lucky Percy and Annabeth found you guys in time”

“I had been meaning to ask, I mean it was still a monster but I could barely make a scratch on it, what’s the deal with that?” 

“Well basically, monsters from Greek Mythology aren’t harmed by normal weapons, so guns, the blaster on Tony’s suit, which is why we use weapons made or with some sort of Celestial bronze in it” You pull out a small dagger from a hidden holster in your arm.

“Others use materials other than celestial bronze like Stygian iron but seeing those kinds of weapons are pretty rare” 

You suddenly look at him realizing something “How did you survive the Minotaur? Going from their story of what happened, you should probably be paralyzed”

He smiled, flipped some switches, and pushed a button “Jet0180, permission to land”, you could hear a garbled voice come out of the intercom “.. _granted”._

You look ahead to see what seems like a floating ship, you stand up, your mouth open in awe and you instantly knew Annabeth would have a field day when she saw this. 

Before long, the jet was slowly descending. Steve turned to you “I’ll tell you but I think it would be best if we met with the others for your debriefing first” 

You nodded still in awe of everything you were seeing around you, before walking beside Percy and Annabeth off of the jet. 

“Follow me, we’ll do a debriefing and introduce you to the rest of the team” Steve walked in front of us, looking ever more the soldier as people around him saluted and parted ways to give them space. 

The four of you arrived in a big open room that held numerous monitors and employees, you recognized the lady from the diner the last time, but there was a man in a button down that was standing by a screen that had a bunch of numbers. Another new face was a man in an eye patch, another lady with a tight bun and had a tablet in her hand seemingly looking at various files and a man who stood by the door in a suit who had an eager smile on his face. 

“Please sit” he said to the three of you, gesturing to the seats around the table. The man in the eye patch raised an eyebrow when he saw Percy and Annabeth but said nothing. _I guess Steve didn’t tell them on the way here that I brought them._

“Now that everyone is here” the man in the eye patch stepped closer to the table. “As you all know, the Tesseract was taken by Loki, along with Dr. Selvig and one of our agents, Clint Barton”

_Why does the name Loki sound familiar_? 

You peeked at Percy and Annabeth across the table from you and you could tell in their faces they recognized the name too. 

On the screen popped up video footage of what looks like a government facility, and it showed that Clint Barton suddenly followed this Loki in... _was that a cape_?... when what you’re guessing was a scepter of some kind touched his chest and glowed a bright blue.

_Man, they really should have started with introductions_. 

All of a sudden, a man rushed in “ Sir, we have a match”

He held up a tablet which eye patch took and the screen was replaced with another footage. 

“Where is this?”

“Stuttgart, Germany sir”

He turned to us “Captain, you’re up, hopefully we can use this to see what y/n and her companions here have to offer”

The three of us nodded, and I peered closer at the screen, it seemed like he was at some sort of museum or a ball. 

The lady from the diner approached us “I don’t think I introduced myself, Natasha Romanoff” 

“This is Percy and Annabeth” the two nodded at her. 

She peered at our shirts “While I admire the bold fashion choice that is bright orange, it would probably help if we’re discreet, come with me”

She walked out of the room, and after looking at each other and shrugging, we followed her out. 

After walking down a maze of hallways, that I was so sure I was going to get lost in someday, we arrived in front of a door. 

When she opened the door, it was a fully decked out armory. _I guess we’re gonna have to use some of this_ . _Although if this is the Loki we’ve heard about before, it can't hurt to bring some of our own weapons_. 

She led us further into the room, into what looked like a closet. It was full of tactical suits, Natasha was leaning on the door while we took sizes that would fit and some choice weapons. 

She approached Annabeth while I was looking at some knives and whips “...bow and arrows, interesting choice, you shoot?” 

I smirked. _Annabeth was easily one of the best archers at camp, aside from those at the Apollo cabin of course_. 

“I know how, I don’t think I would be comfortable with a gun” Natasha nodded and looked far away, as if deep in thought. 

Percy was on the other side of the room, looking at some swords. _I didn’t expect to see swords here, I guess everyone has their own preferences_. 

After changing into the suits, equipped with my own bow and arrows, a whip and my small celestial dagger in its holster, we headed out to another jet. 

The ride was long and everyone was just silent, Steve had told you the short version about how he was administered the super soldier serum, then he had gone into the ice trying to save everyone and it was just that year that he woke up in this century. _That would explain_ _him not being paralyzed, if the serum helped his body heal a lot faster._

He talked about his friend in the Howling Commandos, Bucky he called him, along with a Peggy Carter, but at this he had a faraway look in his eyes, and you decided not to pry too much into the subject. 

Soon enough we had arrived, I peeked out to see numerous people in fancy long gowns and suits running out of the venue. 

“Uh guys, i think it’s time we get done there” Loki was gathering a crowd, and they were slowly kneeling. 

Steve nodded, I’m not going to lie when I say I had to stifle a laugh at the outfit. I thought we were going for discreet. 

He switched places with Natasha who took the pilot’s seat and him and I hopped out first. 

“Not to men like you” You looked over and saw an old man standing among the crowd. 

“There are no men like me” _Oh most definitely, I don’t think most men would try to instill fear in a cape_. 

“There are always men like you”

You saw Loki raise his scepter, and before you could dash forward, Steve was there, blocking the blast with his frisbee- i mean shield. 

“You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing” 

You faintly heard part of the conversation, _man out of time_

“I’m not the man who’s out of time” You look up to see Natasha now in the pilot’s seat, moving the jet right over us and a big gun unraveling. 

Loki blasts at the jet, causing it to veer sideways. Steve knocks Loki on the chest with the shield, you grasp the whip at my waist and loop it around the horns on his head. 

You yank back and he stumbles to the ground. Steve runs over as Loki stands back up and punches him in the face. You join in the fight, knocking out Loki’s legs, thinking about using the dagger. You try to get the scepter out of his hand, hitting downward on his forearm while twisting his arm. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Steve blocking Loki’s hits and you can’t help but try harder to get the scepter out of his hand. 

The comm in my ear buzzed “.. _y/n I’m coming down”_ you grumble “Percy, I’m fine, wait for Natasha’s orders” 

You take out the dagger and try swinging at his face, hoping to at least get him off guard even that Steve can knock him out. Loki blocks your arm with the scepter before turning to Steve. Steve is knocked back and you use that time to kick Loki in the back, launching yourself in the air and somersaulting backwards. 

You land in a crouched position and start to run toward Loki again, brandishing the whip around his arm and pulling back. However, he grips the whip, and pulls it toward him, knocking you back onto the concrete steps. 

However this lets Steve have enough time to get back up, this time without the shield and punching Loki. He’s knocked back down and Loki is nearing him with the scepter to his head. Steve goes into a flying kick, and you run towards Loki’s staggering form and judo flip him, a move you’ve mastered thanks to Annabeth. 

Natasha’s voice comes through the comm “... _there are guys all over the place, it might be time for the two of you to head down_ ”

All of a sudden, you hear like a mini rocket almost, look up and see what seems to be a flying metal tin man. _That must be Tony_. 

Loki is blasted in the chest and is sent flying back. You quickly grab the scepter, and see Tony in front of Loki, with all sorts of things pointed at him. _Was that actually a missile_?

“Make a move reindeer games” Loki raises his hands, and his outfit changes into a more milder cape.

“Mr. Stark”

“Captain”

  
You stand there looking at them both, holding the dropped scepter, _do they really not get along? What kind of team is this?_


	6. Giving Thor A Nutella Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of taking Loki back to headquarters, something or someone decides to hijack the ride.

All of you were back on the jet, Loki was in handcuffs and Tony decided to join the ride and Natasha was still in the pilot’s seat. You learned from Steve that eye patch was Nick Fury, it was weird going around just thinking of him as eye patch man. 

“Is he saying anything?” Fury asked over the intercom.

“Not a word” Natasha replied curtly. 

“Just get him here, we’re low on time” 

You see Steve turn to Tony “I don’t like it”

“What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” You snicker at this, that would be a good description for how Loki was dressed. 

“It’s never that easy, this guy packs a wallop”

“Still you are a pretty spry for an older fellow, what’s your thing, Pilates?”

Suddenly, you hear thunder outside the jet. You peek out to see lightning flash very close to your jet. You, Percy and Annabeth look at each other nervously. You turn to see that Loki is also squirming in his seat. 

Tony sensing this, turns to the four of you “What? You guys scared of a little lightning?”

Loki looked at the three of you “I know my reason, what’s yours?” 

“Oh nothing, except that we might just get smited out of the sky” you heard Percy mumble the last part under his breath. 

“That’s a pretty big exaggeration Tony to call this a little lightning” you say, looking up at the windows, holding the seat with a deadly tight grip as the jet rocks more violently. 

All of a sudden, there’s a thud on the jet, the jet starts rocking even more and you see Tony putting on his helmet. You see Loki even more nervous. _Must not be Zeus, someone he knows_. 

The ramp opens and there lands another dude with long blonde hair and a cape. _What is it with this guys and capes, has no one here watched the Incredibles?_

However, the look Annabeth sent you confirmed your theory. This was THE Loki and Thor, somewhat demigods in Norse mythology, although it seems they are a lot different from the legends. 

You were not surprised, you guys were familiar with the Romans and the Egyptian demigods, what's one more to add to the list. 

Tony tries to hit him with the blaster but is hit back by Thor. Before any of you could even process, Thor grabs Loki by the neck and flies out of the jet by using his hammer like a helicopter. 

“Now there’s that guy” Tony mutters getting back up and readying to fly out.

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha yells from the pilot’s seat. 

“Is he a friendly?” 

“Doesn’t matter” Tony cuts Steve off “If he frees Loki or kills him, we’ll lose the Tesseract”

“Stark, we need a plan of attack” Steve shouts above the roaring wind outside. 

“I have a plan, attack” and he flies out. 

“Sounds like something Percy would say-oof” Percy glares at me jokingly. 

You turn to see Steve grab a parachute. 

“I’d sit this one out, Cap”

“I don’t see how I can” strapping the parachute to his chest. 

“These guys come from legends, they’re basically gods”

Steve takes his shield “There’s only one God ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that” and before we know it, he’s jumped out as well. 

You turn to Natasha, with an eyebrow raised “Did he forget we were here?” 

She smirked “You guys don’t happen to be able to fly can you?”

“Unfortunately no, but I do know how to use a parachute” you stand up, tucking your hair into a ponytail and grabbing a parachute and strapping it to your chest. “Y/n are you sure about this?” Percy sounds out. You stand on the edge of the ramp and look back “Do me a favor, and both of you say a quick prayer to uncle zeus as well”

You say a quick prayer to Zeus hoping not to get smited out of the sky and look down and jump. The wind makes it hard to see but you zero in on a patch of land that looks like someone landed in it and you open your parachute. You steer so you land just a few meters away from the site and peer from behind a tree. 

Your hear voices. 

“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes”

“Then prove it! Put the hammer down”

_He must be talking to Thor_. 

“Um yeah, no! He loves that hammer”

“You want me to put the hammer down?” You see him crashing the hammer down Steve’s shield, sending a shockwave that blew anything standing down in its vicinity. The tree you were hiding behind is now gone, and the only reason you were still standing upright was because of the rock that somehow kept you from getting knocked back. 

They turn to you, surprised at the new person, sensing Thor’s rage, you do the one thing that came to your mind. You sang. 

You start out with a low hum, which gradually rose in volume and turned into your singing. This went on for around a minute, until you sensed that Thor was calmer. 

Steve nodded to you and turned to Thor “Are we done here?”

You look around “By the way, while you guys were fighting, did anyone see Loki?” 

* * *

All of you were back in the jet now, and you were trying to convince Tony to let you check him out. 

“Tony, come on, don’t be such a baby” 

“Excuse me? Do I have to remind you that you were just scared of lighting just a few moments ago?” He huffed but started to settle down on the seat. 

Your hands hover over his body trying to extend your power throughout his body, trying to check for injuries “For the last time Tony, it wasn’t the lightning I’m scared of, it’s the big scary god of thunder I was worried about” 

“Not you hon” you say out loud, smirking when you see Thor raise his head at this. 

After determining Tony was going to be fine and you’ve healed some internal injuries, you sat back down next to Percy who wrapped an arm around you, you felt the sleep creeping up on you and it wasn’t long before you drifted off. 

* * *

Percy was shaking you awake, you all had arrived back at headquarters and you were exhausted. With promises to talk the next day, all of you had separated to go to their rooms, except for Steve who explained that he was going to debrief Fury. 

You were grateful that your room was easy enough to remember and after bidding Percy and Annabeth a good night who had the room across the hall from you, you hopped into the shower. 

The water felt amazing, you were covered in grime and mud from the fight between Thor and the others. I hopped out and digging through my bag, you took out an old oversized shirt and some shorts and tried to get some sleep. 

There was something nagging in your mind though, and it kept you awake. You sat up and checked your phone. Some missed calls from camp and you returned their messages with texts promising to call them in the morning. 

_2 am huh_. 

You shuffled out of bed, and looked down the hallway. _I wonder if there’s a kitchen here somewhere._

When you turned into another hallway, a light was on at the end of it. _Was somebody else still awake?_

Fighting the urge to just go back to your room, you pushed your shoulders back, and walked towards the end of the hallway. 

You had guessed when you arrived that this was some sort of living quarters, so it didn’t surprise you when you did end up in the kitchen, with a makeshift living room across from it, a giant TV hanging on the wall and a very comfortable looking couch. 

There was a head of blonde hair sitting there, it doesn’t seem like they’ve noticed you yet. You search through the cupboards, which would be embarrassing if Percy or anybody at camp seen you, since, well you were on your tiptoes trying to peer into the cupboards. 

You smile excitedly when you find what you were looking for and grab some plates. 

“Would you like one?” 

The head snapped back. It was Thor. He stood up, you noticed his was still in his get up, cape and everything. He came closer to the kitchen island and looked at what you were holding up. A jar of nutella. 

“Can’t say I’ve tried it but I would be thankful” 

You smile and start spreading the nutella on pieces of bread before toasting them in the oven. Taking them out and slicing some bananas, placing it on top and sliding the plate across to him. 

He held it up and was looking closely at it. “It’s not going to bite you” you smirked, taking a bite out of your own. It was a comfort food growing up, and it was still one of the things you asked for a lot at camp. 

You watched as he took a tentative bite, before his eyes widened and he was shoveling the piece of bread into his mouth. You were almost done with your piece when you see that he looks like he was trying to process what he was eating. 

“Do you want one more?” you smile after finishing off my own. He chewed slowly “I don’t want to trouble you”

You waved a hand dismissively “Nonsense, I was going to make one more anyway”. 

Before he knew it, another was set down in front of him, and started eating. You took your own piece and walked towards the stove, turning it on. Thor watched as you burned the toast on the stove while saying prayers to Apollo and Zeus for not smiting me today. The smell that came off of it was delicious. 

Thor just looked at me while you sat down in front of him, grabbing a glass of water. 

“I don’t think I introduced myself, the name is y/n”

Thor nodded and bowed slightly “Thor, Prince of Asgard” he gestured to the stove “What were you doing with your food?” 

“I was sacrificing the food to the gods, as a thanks, I can’t imagine that Zeus didn’t want to smite me at all today” you raise the glass to my lips, the cool liquid soothing your throat. 

He looked like he was trying to process what you were saying. “You mentioned something on the jet, about the god of thunder. And I can sense you are not just a mortal”

“We’re a lot more alike than you think Thor” 

You pour him a glass of water and slide it across the table. He nods his head gratefully and takes a sip. 

“Have you heard of Greek mythology Thor?” 

“Only in passing, some rumors here and there”

“Well, I was going to wait until the rest were here but I will explain it now since I can’t seem to fall asleep and most of them already know about this”

“Me and the other two on the jet, we are demigods, with Greek godly parents” you held up a hand before he could cut in. 

“It’s only fitting you did not know about us, it would have been hard to cross paths with us especially that you live on Asgard” 

“So they are true, yes? The god you were referring to on the jet would be Zeus”

You nod, taking the dirty dishes over to the sink “Yes, Fury and the others were sent to find me and ask for my help since your brother stole the Tesseract”

“I apologize for Loki, he is...troubled” he seems lost in thought “Who is your parent then?”

“Apollo, hence the music that calmed you down back at the clearing” He nodded at this, and you started to rinse the plates. “Ah makes sense, and the other two?”

“Poseidon and Athena” 

“And they are here to help as well?”

I smiled, setting the dishes down on the drying rack and wiping the counter down “Yes, they didn’t want to leave me alone here so they came with me, do you plan on staying?”

His face changed and looked out the window “Much similar to your companions, I must, to keep an eye on Loki”

The two of you sat in silence and you could feel the sleepiness creep in, before you could fall asleep right then and there, you bid good night to Thor and him, a thanks for making him the meal. 

You walk back to the room and lay down on the bed, and by the next second, you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the fight scene isn't as detailed as I hoped it would be, i'm still getting used to writing fight scenes so please bear with me. I also know there is some confusion as to whether Thor and Loki are gods or demigods, for the sake of this story and just in the term itself, I will be using demigods.


	7. Meeting the rest of the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is discussing what Loki's plans could be, and they finally start to grasp how good you guys really were in a fight. Even without powers.

It was the following morning, you and the others had been notified of another meeting by one of the agents after breakfast. You put one of the tactical suits you had gotten from the armory and headed to the kitchen.

You still had not been able to introduce yourself to the man you saw yesterday, you were hoping to do so during breakfast but he hadn’t attended. 

Breakfast was still eventful as Percy tried asking for a blue coke and a rather sheepish employee trying to explain that they didn’t have any. 

After breakfast all of you made your way to the room you were brought to yesterday. He was already there, sleeves rolled up and still looking at another monitor that looked like it was scanning the scepter. It seemed like Nick Fury hadn’t arrived yet so you might as well take the chance. 

“Um, hello, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, I’m y/n, and over there is Percy and Annabeth” you gesture to the two who are chatting with Steve.

He turns to you in surprise. “Oh hello, my apologies, it must have slipped my mind, I’m Bruce, Bruce Banner”.

You peer at the monitor “Have you found anything about it yet?” He shakes his head no “Hopefully Loki will shed some more light on it” 

Natasha walks into the room and gestures to the seats. You give a smile to Bruce and take a seat beside Annabeth. The monitors in front of you light up, showing Loki in a sort of glass case. 

Nick Fury arrives and soon enough you can hear their conversation. _That’s impressive, falling over 30,000 feet, didn’t think anyone would think of a jail cell like that_. 

Then... “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me”

“Built for something a lot stronger than you” Fury replies, then Loki turns to face the camera. 

“The mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?” You scrunch your eyebrows. _Who was he talking about?_ You could see Natasha glance at Bruce, and you wonder if there was something else.

You glance at Thor standing at the edge of the table. 

The conversation continues, talking about unlimited power, and something about magazines, and the monitors turn to black after leaving an image of Loki smirking at the camera. 

“He really grows on you doesn’t he?” You look up at Bruce.

“Loki is going to drag this out..”Steve remarks from across the table “So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army, called the Chitauri. Not from Asgard or this world. He hopes they will win him this world in return for the Tesseract”

“What exactly can this Tesseract do?” Annabeth asks, her face stoic and eyes steel. 

“As he mentioned, it’s a source for unlimited energy, and in other cases, creates portals to other worlds” Thor answers. 

“So he means to use it to bring the Chitauri here?” Annabeth leans back in her chair, already analyzing the situation. 

“Which would explain why he would kidnap Erik Selvig” Bruce adds, taking off his glasses. 

“Loki has him on some spell, along with one of ours” Natasha looks away. 

“It seems suspicious that Loki was easily taken” Percy chimes in, twirling riptide in his fingers “He’s killed over 80 people in two days, correct?” the others nod at this “then with little resistance he’s brought here”

Bruce takes a seat “I don’t think we should focus on Loki, you could smell the crazy on him”

Thor seems to regard this “He is still my brother, I don’t take kindly to you talking about him like that, and besides he’s adopted” he clears his throat.

Annabeth stands and reads one of the monitors “Iridium, it’s a stabilizing agent, for the portal i’m guessing”

“Correct Blondie” Tony walks through the door with who you now know as Agent Coulson “It’s so the portal won’t collapse on itself, like what happened at SHIELD”

“It also means he can control how long it’s open for,” Annabeth adds, fascinated by the information on the monitor. 

Tony’s mouth opens and closes “That is...correct”.

He walks over to the platform and covers his left eye seemingly confused. You snicker when it dawns on you as to what he’s doing. 

“How does Fury do this?” gesturing to the controls. 

Agent Hill just looks bored “He turns”. 

“Sounds exhausting..” he selects something on the monitors “the rest of the materials, Agent Barton probably got his hands on pretty quickly. Although they still need a power source to kickstart the cube” you don’t think anyone noticed, but you see him stick something on the side of the monitor. 

He sees you staring and you lift an eyebrow. He looks away quickly. 

From behind you “When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill looks at Tony scrutinizingly. 

He turns to Annabeth, who is still looking at the different monitors, with Percy just smiling after her. “I have the same question for her”. 

She turns at this and shrugs her shoulders “Pretty basic concept, my 13 year old brother could probably explain it” and returns to the monitors. 

“Tony please close your mouth, you are not a fish” you say sweetly, and he makes a face at you. “Well I happened to study it last night, from Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers”

“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve watches Tony. 

“He’d have to heat the cube to a really high temperature, or if they figure out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect” Annabeth returns to her seat. 

“If they did, he’d be able to achieve heavy ion fusion from any reactor on the planet” you regard the two men stopping closer to each other. _You would think there was some kind of sexual tension between Bruce and Tony_. 

Tony puts an arm around Bruce “Finally! Someone who speaks English” and turns to Annabeth “You. I like you.” you can see Annabeth just smiling at this. 

“Not like that, chill” he says to the other side of Annabeth. You lean forward and see Percy has a grim frown on his face. 

On the other hand Steve just looks confused “Are you sure that was english?”

“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and i’m a huge fan when you lose control and turn into an enormous rage green monster, and you are?” Tony disregarding Steve’s comment and looking at Annabeth. _Enormous rage green monster?_

“Annabeth Chase, Sir”

“While I’m glad you three are getting along…” Fury walks in “...Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube, I was hoping you might join him”

Percy holds up the tablet, “How about the scepter? Judging from the footage, he used it to brainwash this Selvig guy and your agent”

“It’s possible, we think that it’s fuelled by the cube but we’re not sure yet as to how he’s been using it to turn people to do his bidding” Fury answers, walking to the head of the table. 

Tony turns to Bruce “Shall we doctor? Ms. Chase would you care to join us?” Annabeth looked at me giddy and left her seat to follow Tony and Bruce out of the room. You had no doubt Annabeth was hoping to pick at Tony’s brain after seeing that suit he brought on the day they found you.

Fury nods and heads to his platform. 

You walk over to Percy, who just looks at the door his girlfriend just left from “Come on Seaweed Brain, she’ll be fine, wanna train? You saw they had some rooms with equipment in the level below” He nods and stands and before the two of you leave, you turn to Steve and Natasha who are still sitting at the table. “Do you want to join us?” 

They look at each other, before nodding. “So how do you guys train exactly?” Steve asks on the way to the training room “I’ve seen your moves with Loki, y/n, you just don’t pick that up anywhere”

“Well we attend a summer camp, along with other demigods. We all train there. It helps that most of us have ADHD, it just usually translates that we have heightened senses compared to mortals and have a natural knack for battle, we have mad reflexes” Percy pipes in, clearly excited to be training again. 

“Not to mention, we’ve gone through our own battles, it just doesn’t make the news” you add before arriving at the room. 

The four of you change into some gear and meet back. Natasha and Steve are discussing and as you draw closer they look up “We’ve been talking, and since you guys are new to the team, we haven’t had a chance to observe your fighting style yet. I’ve already seen you fight y/n, but Percy over here, it would probably be best if y/n was your opponent”. After hearing this Percy and you grin at each other. 

The both of us were extremely competitive, and you guys kept a tally of how much you lost or won in terms of sparring. 

“What you say Seaweed brain, care to lose again?” you smirk, heading over to the rack of weapons. 

“You wish, terms, all weapons allowed but no powers”

“Agreed” you take the whip in your hand, and strap the holster containing your dagger on your arm. 

You see Percy uncapping Riptide and the two of you move to the center of the room. 

“Go” You hear Steve and before you know it, Percy is coming at you. 

You wait until he’s a few feet from you and slide under him, using your whip to wrap around his sword and fling it away. You knew it would just return to his pocket, but it would buy you time. 

You take out your dagger and try a swipe at Percy but he blocks it and knocks your legs from under you. You quickly roll to the side to avoid riptide, and stand back up. 

Twirling the dagger in your hand, you advance and right as he swings riptide, you duck under and kick at his chest, he staggers back and you hook your foot over his and swing yourself around his neck. You pull your body weight down, sending the both of you crashing to the floor.

The both of you scramble on the floor, until you succeed in twisting his arm back and land him face down, your dagger at his neck. 

“Yield”

He’s quiet for a few seconds, breath heaving, until he raises his hand. I jump up all giddy “How many is that now seaweed brain? Oh is it 50-49 now? Wait till I tell Annabeth” 

He groans and brings a hand down his face. “Nice kick, i’ll get you next time though”

“Sure you will” and you hand him a towel. Steve and Natasha are quiet, and look mildly shocked. 

“The both of you learned this at camp?”

You shrug “That was actually one of the pretty tame matches, guess we’re still pretty worn out”

“You ready for another round? No weapons, hand to hand combat” Natasha steps forward, and soon enough the four of you were sparring till a few minutes before dinner. 

You had actually won against Natasha, and Percy against Steve. To say they were now both really shocked was an understatement. Steve was on the ground, his breath ragged and lifted his head up to look at us “How old were you guys again?” and the three of us laugh as his head drops back down to the ground. 

* * *

Right before dinner, you decided to visit Annabeth who had been busy with Tony and Bruce in the laboratory. When you got there, you could see Steve was there, seemingly frustrated at something. As you got closer you could hear their conversation. 

“You need to focus on the problem Stark” 

You looked over at Annabeth who wasn’t paying any attention to them and was pressing some things on a tablet. You walked over and nudged her gently. 

“Why are they fighting this time?”

Annabeth glanced over at them before returning to the tablet. “I think Tony’s been using some sort of taser on Dr. Banner, been trying to get him all mad, I think”

“Is there something I’m missing, why are they always saying something about a green rage monster?”

She set down the tablet and selected a video clip on one of the monitors. The headlines read “ _The Hulk in Harlem_ ” and the video showed something similar to the Minotaur but still man and very green. 

My eyes darted from the video to the trio who were still arguing. “You’re telling me that’s Dr. Banner?”

She nodded “He was exposed to gamma radiation and well that was the result, apparently happens when he’s mad”

You walked over to the boys, hoping to break up what could only be described as a fight between two children. 

“Once my decryption program finishes in getting all of SHIELD’s files, we’ll know what they really want with the Tesseract” Tony holding up another tablet. 

“Is that what that was?” you smirked “You’re lucky I was the one who saw you Tony”

Steve was just looking confused “Did you just-”

“Break into SHIELD’s files? Yes, once Jarvis is done running them, we’ll have every dirty secret they ever tried to hide” He offers a bag “Blueberry?”

You take a bunch yourself and smile at Steve. He just seems tired. “And yet you’re not sure why they didn’t want you around?”

“With all due respect Captain, as much as pleasantries and common etiquette are well, right, this doesn’t seem to be the time for it” Percy is leaning against the door with a towel to his still wet hair. He crosses the room to Annabeth and places a kiss on her cheek before turning to the rest of us. 

Tony gives a look to Steve, _see?_

“We have orders, meant to be followed” 

“Following is not really my style” Tony pops another blueberry into his mouth. 

Steve smiles “And you know all about style don’t you?”

Tony looks almost offended and turns to me and Percy “Who in this room is A..” putting out a finger “wearing a spangly outfit, and B not of use?”

“Just find the cube” and Steve leaves the room. 

You consider going after him, but might be best to leave him alone. 

“The guy isn’t wrong Tony, Loki could have some sort of plan” You taking a seat next to their table. 

“Speaking of, Banner, you going to suit up like the rest of us?” Tony turns to Bruce.

Bruce just shakes his head “You know I can’t Tony, you may be in control, but i’m not”

Tony slides the screen in between them so the two are face to face. “I’ve read all about your accident, that much gamma exposure should have killed you”

“Come to think of it Doctor, the Hulk saved your life” Annabeth’s voice comes from behind me. 

“That’s nice to think of, but I can’t think for what reason it did”

The room falls silent “Does anyone want dinner?”

* * *

All of you in the lab succumb to your incessant pleading that they all take a break and eat some food. When you arrive in the kitchen, Steve is still nowhere to be found. 

The rest of them talk, while you prepare a simple pasta. By the time you set it down, it seems like Tony and Percy were getting along pretty well. _Probably bonding over the crazy ideas they’ve had for missions before_. 

Natasha arrived right after you finished cooking and she immediately started a conversation with Annabeth. After setting the plates down, everyone took their seats and started eating. 

“Has anyone seen Steve?” You look around. Head shakes of no, and the soft murmurs of conversation continued. 

“So what else can the three of you do? We know your combat skills are enough to rival Black Widow over there, and you mentioned powers the first time we met” Tony asked, fork reaching for another bite of pasta. 

“Percy can talk to horses” Annabeth tries to say with a straight face, but I chose the wrong time to take a sip of water as I end up almost choking on it trying to fight my laughter. 

Natasha’s eyebrows raise, her mouth twitching a bit, she was probably trying not to smile “You..can talk ...to horses”

Percy throws his hands up in the hair “Okay, yes I can talk to horses, but you wouldn’t believe they actually make good conversation. Besides…” he glares at Annabeth “...I can also control water, you know seas, rivers, you name it” 

As if to prove a point, the remaining water that splattered all over my face started to levitate and proceeded to move towards the sink 

“Showoff” you mutter under your breath, seeing Percy’s smirking face. 

“How about you y/n?” Natasha asks, still looking at the floating drops of water. 

“Well, aside from the healing powers, I can also use music for different scenarios, I don’t use it much for combat wise, since it would be hard to pinpoint only the enemies, so allies could be harmed, but it's helpful in dispersing fights, speaking of…” At that moment Thor walks in. 

“Thor why don’t you join us?” You stand up, fixing him a plate before setting it down in front of him “Thank you y/n”.

“So if you remember Tony, that night in the clearing, yeah, that was it, although a very mild version” 

“How about some battle stories, I’m sure you guys have lots of those” Bruce asks from the other end of the table. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Annabeth tense. She stands up, excusing herself before leaving the room, probably on her way back to the laboratory. _She needs to get it off her mind_. 

Not long after that, Percy excuses himself and hurries after her. Bruce looks downcast that he made them uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry too much Bruce, you didn’t know” You push the pasta around on the plate. 

“It’s just been hard” you continue, looking down at the plate “Especially for those two, they’ve been through way too much, more than anyone should ever have to” you gulp, struggling to continue because you could only remember them screaming in the middle of the night and you were trying your hardest to calm them down through the cabin door. 

“Percy, at one point held up the sky, so did Annabeth, that’s why they have the gray streaks in their hair. We just recently defeated Gaia and the events before and during that really took a toll on them. They both literally fell into Hell, and had to continue fighting monsters there everyday without rest” you grip the fork tightly. 

“That’s how me and them ended up being close, I tried helping them through the nightmares using my powers, and basically trying to piece them back together. After that, we ended getting along really well, to the point they both see me as their little sister”

You didn’t notice but Steve had entered the room and was leaning against the door. 

“I didn’t want them to follow me here, I was hoping that they’d never have to see a battlefield ever again but they didn’t listen and I couldn’t bear to stop them so here we are”

You look up at them, you swear you could see tears in Tony’s eyes. “That’s probably the reason we’re good at what we do, we all started fighting monsters and even worse things from an early age it’s hard to see anything past it, so when this opportunity came to help people, I-I didn’t think I could refuse” A hand lands on your shoulder and look up to see Steve give an encouraging smile. 

“Please..” you laugh weakly “continue your dinner, those two would be fine, Annabeth’s probably at the laboratory doing super smart things so she’ll be okay, and Percy is okay whenever he sees her. I promise to check up on them after dinner” They all nod and start to eat tentatively.

You give a smile at Steve before standing up and fixing him his own plate. He smiles gratefully and digs in, everyone musing about how good the food was. 

After dinner, everyone dispersed to do their own thing, and you headed to the laboratory after washing the dishes to check on the two. 

Once you knew they would be okay and made them promise to knock on your door if they needed you, you changed into sleepwear and fell back into the bed. 

_Hopefully, things will be better tomorrow._

Little did you know, that wasn’t going to happen.


	8. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole ship starts to go sideways when you have an idea as to what Loki plans to do. However, distrust among the team causes turmoil, and you can't help but wonder if you made the right choice helping them.

It was next morning, and you were on your way to the main room you guys first arrived in to check on the status of the cube. 

Thor was standing there along with Agent Coulson, looking at an image of a woman. 

“Who is she?” you look at Thor who seemed deep in thought. He turned to you and blinked, trying to figure out who you were, when it finally registered “Jane Foster, she is my….how you say it here on Earth, girlfriend?”

You beamed “You’re blushing Thor” nudging him gently on the side.

He scoffed “No, the Prince of Asgard does not blush y/n” he turns back to the image. 

“As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster to a secure location. Very nice laboratory and a rather handsome fee, even her own private plane” He nodded to Thor “She’ll be safe”

“Thank you, Erik Selvig is a good man, It was no accident Loki took him” He stared at the monitor for a few more seconds. 

“How about you lady y/n? Do you have a...boyfriend?” His smile reaching his eyes. 

You scoffed “Not even close, Percy being how overprotective that he is, pretty much scared every suitor off the planet. Although, I’m not too bummed about it, I figure I’m still a bit too young and with all this going on” you wave a hand “I don’t think I can be too distracted just yet” you smile back. 

“I see, but Percy and Annabeth, they are together, yes?” you nod, suddenly remembering the first time they saw each other again after Hera erased his memories. “You couldn’t separate those two if you tried”. He looked thoughtful at this. 

“How is it like on Asgard?” you ask, taking off the whip and setting it down “I’ve only heard stories about what you did on Earth the last time you were here, seems like you changed a lot of stuff” you lean against the table, nodding to Agent Coulson as he mutters about retrieving a file. 

“It is nice, you and lady Annabeth and Percy should visit some time” He gestures for us to walk together “You would think that we were advanced, but when we come here, we end up fighting like Bilchsteim”

My brows furrow “Bilchsteim?”

He looks surprised “You don’t have those here? Big scaly things with antlers?” you shake your head no. 

“Ah, it is better so, they trample everything in their path. Alas, I fear this time around, Loki has continued to torment this world” He looks out the big glass window. 

“Y/n, Thor” the both of you turn to face Fury. You nod at him. 

“Do you think you can make Loki tell you where the Tesseract is?” Fury looming over the both of you on the staircase. 

“I don’t know. Loki’s mind is...he does not just crave for power, he also craves vengeance against me. I do not think pain would aid us in getting information from him”

Fury takes the steps down “A lot would say that, until the pain starts”

Thor is silent at this, and you know he won’t agree to what Fury is implying. He turns to you. “y/n?” 

You look at Fury “As much as I would like to help, I don’t think my powers would help, it could make him more receptive, but I bet he would see that coming and be able to withstand it anyway” 

Fury looks at you, and you couldn’t tell what was on his mind “Please take a seat, I will send in someone else” you nod and Thor extends his hand in front of him. You walk ahead but see out of the corner of your eye he’s still talking to Fury. 

* * *

On the screen in front of you, was Natasha, talking to Loki. The rest except Steve who was missing, and Tony and Bruce who were still in the laboratory, were called and gathered around the table, watching the same thing on their own screens. 

_“....your ledger is dripping, it’s gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?”_ Loki stands from his seat and walks toward Natasha, right up to the glass. 

_“You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers”_ You hear a beeping behind you and turn to see Agent Hill looking at monitors with flashing red signs. 

You flinch back to the screen as Loki slams the glass wall. “ _I won’t touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear_!” Even with the camera far away, you could see the fear on Natasha’s face. 

“ _And when he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work, I’ll split his skull. This is my bargain , you mewling quim!”_ Loki all but spat at Natasha as she turns away from him. 

“ _You’re a monster_ ” Natasha says. Loki chuckles “ _Oh no, you brought the monster here_ ”

Natasha turns back around, the fear now gone from her face “ _So Banner, that’s your play_ ”

The smugness on Loki’s face disappears and is replaced with confusion “ _What?”_

Natasha starts to walk out and the intercom buzzes “ _Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor and the others as well_ ”

Fury turns to all of you at the table and nods. You all get up and make haste to the laboratory. On the way there, you couldn’t help but be amazed by her. _She was able to get that just from talking to Loki_. 

When you arrive in the laboratory, Tony is perched on one of the tables and Bruce standing right behind him. You use your powers to get a sense of Bruce’s emotions and gather he’s still calm so you all shouldn’t have to worry about the Hulk for now. 

Fury strides in after you and turns to Tony “What are you doing Mr. Stark?”

“Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you” He replies from his position. 

“You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract”

“We are” he turns to Bruce “We’re sweeping the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have pinpointed the location within half a mile”

“And you’ll get your cube back” You were trying to read Tony’s face. _That bug he stuck on SHIELD’s computers must have found something_. 

And you were right. 

Tony turns to the monitor that moved in front of him “What is Phase 2?” 

You hear a thud and see Steve, setting down what looked like some sort of gun on the table. “Phase 2, SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons” before turning to Tony “Sorry, the computer was a bit slow for me” and I smirk, leave it to Steve to be doing his own snooping. 

Tony moves the monitor, showing blueprints of a weapon. At that moment, Natasha walks in and you suddenly stare at Banner. _He’s pissed_. 

“Did you know about this?” He looks at her, and you were wondering if this was the time for you to interfere. 

“Doctor, you wanna think about removing yourself from this environment?” She replies, her gaze steel. 

Bruce just laughs “I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed”. You closed your eyes and tried some calming waves in Bruce’s direction. He sensed this, looking at you and giving you a small smile. 

“Loki’s manipulating you-”

“And what you’re doing is any different?”

“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you” Natasha walked towards Bruce, and you gave a look to Percy and Annabeth. _You were sure one day, you would find out these two were together_. 

“So I’m not leaving because you get a little twitchy” He pulls the monitor to him “I however, would like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to create these weapons” he points to the screen with his glasses.

“Because of him...” Fury inclines his head towards Thor “...and them” he looks at you guys. 

This time, the three of you were looking to Fury. 

“Look, last time Earth had a visitor from another planet, it destroyed a town. We learned we weren’t alone, but also that we were almost hilariously outgunned”

“My people want nothing but peace with your planet” you hear Thor from beside you. There was a ringing in your ears and you marched straight up to Fury, trying to look as menacing as you could, with what the height difference between the two of you. 

“May I remind you Fury, that YOU asked for my help, I get the caution, I do, you didn’t know we existed till a few days ago, WE” gesturing to the three of us “chose to go back to battle, after everything, because YOU needed our help, and we find you making weapons against us, in the case that we might turn against you one day” 

Apparently not noticeable to me but to everyone else in the room, my eyes had started to glow “Let me tell you what Fury, the very least you could have done was told us, we’re a part of this team now, and while I’m shocked that this was that kind of team that hid things from each other, this has to stop” 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and you look back to see Percy giving you a small smile. You calm yourself and look back at Fury. 

“But you’re not the only people out there. You’re not the only threat. The world is constantly greeting people who can’t be matched and who can’t be controlled”. 

“Like you control the cube?” Steve says, who was still in his star spangly outfit. 

“You’re work with the Tesseract was what drew Loki to it” Thor now stepping closer “You pretty much just sent up a flare signalling to all the other realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war”

You couldn’t bear to listen to this conversation anymore and took a seat at a table, trying to calm your nerves. The tension in the room was palpable, and everyone’s emotions were getting to you. Percy and Annabeth both stood by your side if anything happened, but continued to listen to the conversation. 

_Something was going to happen._ The others were arguing and you stilled. _You hadn’t checked on Bruce for a while_. You observed him, his arms still crossed

“...genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” 

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, i’ve seen the footage” the two were facing each other. 

_Something was wrong._

“Hey guys…”

They continued arguing, it was like two children squaring off at the playground during recess. 

“Guys..”

Thor chuckled “You people are so petty, and tiny” as all of you watched Steve puff his chest at Tony. 

“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner to his…” Fury was looking at Natasha.

“Where?” Bruce stepped forward “You rented my room” hand gesturing to his room. 

Fury sighed “The cell was just in case-”

“In case you needed to kill me. And guess what? I’VE TRIED!” Everyone falls silent at this, eyes moving towards the doctor. You stand up, ready to use your powers. 

“I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy just spat it out, so I moved on. Focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back…” His breath was growing more and more ragged. Everybody was slowing starting to get into a defensive position “...and now you’ve put everyone at risk”. 

He almost glares at Natasha “You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff?” _This wasn’t good_. You could hear the anger in his voice “You want to know how I stay calm?” 

You see Fury and Natasha go for their guns. _Are you kidding me?_

“Dr. Banner, put down the scepter”. You blinked. How had you not noticed? He was standing there, the scepter in his hands, and it seems like he hadn’t noticed either. 

Just as he was about to say something, the monitor behind me beeped, Annabeth quickly turned around and it showed that there was a location for the Tesseract.

Bruce put down the scepter and walked over, with Tony following. 

“Sorry, you don’t get to see the little party trick after all” observing the monitor. 

“You’ve located the Tesseract?” Thor watches them. 

“I can get there faster” 

“Look, all of us..”

Thor cuts in “The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it” Tony starts to leave the room. 

“You’re not going alone” Steve grabs Tony’s arm. Tony turns around and swats the arm away “You going to stop me?”

“Put on the suit and let’s find out”

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man” and they were arguing again. 

You look back to Bruce who was regarding the monitor. “What’s up?”

“Oh my god..”

Before he could finish, a loud crash sounds somewhere, suddenly the floor in the middle of the room explodes, and you see two people flying through the glass windows. 

You yourself are knocked back, hitting your head on the wall before slumping down to the floor. More explosions wrack the ship and you try to look around. 

You hear Steve “Put on the suit” and see him and Tony running out of the room. 

You stand up, and see Percy and Annabeth are slowly getting up as well. The three of you nod to each other and they head out the door while you walk over to the now destroyed windows. You peer down and see Natasha and Fury laying down. You check the room for Bruce and find he isn’t there. 

_Oh styx._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time, nonetheless please leave a comment or kudos to show your support if you enjoyed it, I'm hoping to continue this to a full series but one step at a time. Hope you like the story :)  
> -ElfInASock


End file.
